1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera provided with a film loading device which facilitates film loading.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, film loading devices for easy film loading have been those where the user may only pull out the film leader a given length, put the leader on a predetermined portion of the camera, close the camera back cover and perform the film wind-up operation, whereby the film is advanced by a sprocket and the film leader is wound-up on a spool. However, such film loading devices generally to comform to rules with respect to the amount of film leader to be drawn out and the way of setting the leader and the film cannot be wound-up when any one of such rules is not observed. Additionally, the film advancing starts only after the camera back cover has been completely closed, so that the user can not see whether the film is properly advanced or not. Therefore, the user is always afraid lest the film should not be wound-up properly even if it is wound-up properly. If the film is actually not wound-up properly, the subsequent exposures will bear no result. Accordingly, especially for photographers who are not accustomed to film loading, it is troublesome to pay close attention to the rules for film loading, therefore, such a camera is inconvenient.
On the other hand, in the case of a camera with a builtin or detachably attached motor-driven film wind-up device, it is convenient for the user if the film loading is automatically effected by the motor-driven device in place of manual operation. Further, it will be more convenient if the exposed or preliminary portion of a film is wound-up in association with the film loading to locate the portion of the film for the first frame at the exposure station of the camera and align the portion with the camera exposure aperture, thereby enabling immediate exposure operation at any desired time.